Single Ladies
by TTalks
Summary: Best friends Mercedes and Santana own a boutique in Atlanta, where they are set on enjoying life as young single successful women breaking into the demanding fashion world. Santana meets Brittany at her boutique but contiunually turns down her advances since she is dead set on remaining single and enjoying her random hookups. *Romance*Humor*Smut*Drama*Laughs*Brittana*SanCedes*
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I'm crazy and started a new story. Lol**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**6am**

Mercedes was lying in bed, fast asleep after a late night at work, when she heard lows moans coming from the bedroom next to her. She rolled her eyes and reached over grabbing her headphones and turning on her iPod before closing her eyes and attempting to fall back asleep to the soothing sounds of Chrisette Michele crooning out a song. Mercedes owned a quickly growing boutique in an affluent part of Atlanta, Georgia with her best friend, Santana Lopez. The two met in their hometown of Lima, OH during an intense game of kickball in elementary school when they were only 8 years old. Their classmate, Noah Puckerman, pushed Mercedes to the ground to keep her from scoring a goal and winning the game, causing the little Latina to run over and punch him in the eye before rushing over and making sure the little diva was okay. Since then, the two were almost inseparable as friends, they were known for speaking their mind and not backing down for anything they believed in. They shared a number of similar interests, their love for music, fashion, and partying mainly, which made them quite the pair of friends.

After high school, they moved with Noah Puckerman, who demanded at the young age of 8 that people call him Puck, to Atlanta with their eyes and goals set on becoming famous fashion designers. Noah had his eyes set on being a model, mainly to meet 'hot girls' as he put it, so jumped at the chance to move with the girls, he worked as a bartender at night while doing small model opportunities whenever he got the chance during the day. Mercedes attended Spelman College, where she studied business, while Santana attended The Art Institute of Atlanta where she studied fashion design. The Latina could already draw and spent a lot of her spare time sketching out different outfits to bring to life with Mercedes. Both of the women were able to sew, and even took more classes at a community college to learn different techniques.

Throughout college they would create one a kind pieces for their friends and classmates for different events, and even won quite a few awards at small contests. They recently expanded into making male clotheses and used Noah as a walking ad for them. After saving every penny they made working, they were able to open a small boutique, with the help of loans from their parents and a small business loans. So now 7 years after their move to Atlanta at the ages of 25 they were the proud owners of GlamZa Boutique. Their shop specialized in custom one of kind pieces as well as other designs that they had manufactured and sold on racks.

Mercedes had quite a few friends in all careers from school and her membership in a sorority so she was able to land some celebrities as customers. They began to send different pieces to celebrities in all genres of media; some liked their designs and even wore them on a few red carpets increasing their popularity recently, and making them a small but quickly growing staple in the fashion world of Atlanta.

Mercedes spent the night going through inventory and going over the books at the boutique, Santana, who loved to party and often got distracted by the call of martinis and pretty faces, was supposed to meet her at the boutique and start going over ideas for the fall line, never made it to the boutique. Mercedes instead heard her stumble into their condo, apparently with a date early that morning followed by the headboard banging and high pitched screams, mainly from the Latina screaming out in pleasure and ecstasy. Santana's being gay didn't bother Mercedes, the diva was actually the first person to know the Latina was gay. Santana came out to her when they were just sophomores in high school, Mercedes remained supportive of her best friend, never judging her and even listening to her talk through her confusion the first months. What Mercedes did mind, was the numerous girls Santana would bring home after a night of partying. Santana would have sex with the girls, loudly, and then in the morning text Mercedes to make up an excuse as to why Santana needed them gone, usually using work as an excuse.

Sure enough like clockwork, Mercedes felt her phone vibrate. She opened her eyes and picked up her phone. She sighed at the text message scrolling across her lockscreen.

**FROM SANTANA: Code 822**

**TO SANTANA: Hell to the No!, I'm not helping you, I'm tired since I actually worked last night, unlike some people.**

**FROM SANTANA: Come on Cedes! Please, I'll make breakfast.**

**TO SANTANA: You can buy me breakfast, we are going to the boutique in an hour.**

**FROM SANTANA: It's Saturday, I'm not going in at 8am.**

**TO SANTANA: Well tell your date or hook up there are fresh towels in the hall closet**.

Santana glared at the phone then glanced over her shoulder at the brunette in bed with her, who was now asleep.

"She's not as cute in the natural sunlight. I gotta stop wearing my beer goggles at the club." She whispered to herself.

She groaned out as the girl turned over and wiggled close to the Latina attempting to cuddle with her. Santana had a strict no cuddling rule, cuddling led to feelings, which led to relationships, which Santana had an even stricter rule against relationships. She wanted to party and enjoy her 20s, so she never got too attached to the women she met. Santana didn't take the women on dates, or even buy them drinks at the bar, she was charismatic and would turn on her charm to make the women melt into her hands.

**TO CEDES: Fine, I'll go the boutique early with you.**

**FROM CEDES: Don't fuck me over.**

**TO CEDES: I thought you didn't swing that way.** Santana smirked after pressing send.

**FROM CEDES: You want my help or not?**

**TO CEDES: Yes!**

Santana laid back down, careful not to touch the woman, she closed her eyes when she heard Mercedes bang on her bedroom door.

"Santana! We need to get to the shop, emergency shipment is coming in." Mercedes called out.

"Shit! Seriously Cedes, I got my girl here with me." Santana yelled back while glancing at the brunette, who quickly opened her eyes and smiled at phrase my girl. Santana winked at her.

"Sorry to your date, but we gotta get going!" Mercedes yelled out.

"Her name is Veronica." Santana called out.

"My name is Victoria." The brunette said while moving closer and kissing on Santana's neck while rubbing her bare breasts.

"Seriously?" Santana asked. "That's a beautiful name." She smiled. "I thought you were too gorgeous to be a Veronica." She added causing the girl to blush.

Mercedes pressed her ear to the door and rolled her eyes and knocked one final time. "Let's go." She yelled out before walking away from the door.

"Sorry babe, I gotta get up." Santana told her the brunette while rolling out of bed and putting on her robe. She bent down and grabbed the girls dress and laid it on the bed.

Mercedes was in the kitchen when she overheard the Latina whispering to the brunette in the hallway as she let her out the door. Mercedes peeked her head around the door and watched Santana pin the girl to the door and moan loudly while they groped each other and kissed hungrily.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Lopez, I hope to see you soon." The brunette panted out after the kiss.

"The pleasure was all mine." Santana winked before kissing her one last time and closing the door. She then leaned on the door and sighed while licking her lips. "Wow."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and went back to fixing breakfast as Santana walked in the kitchen.

"Thanks." Santana smiled why sitting down on a barstool at their kitchen counter.

"Whatever." Mercedes shrugged while sliding a cup of coffee in front of the Latina. "You look like shit." She then laughed.

"I feel like shit." Santana exhaled. "The only thing I remember is dancing on the bar with a bottle of champagne and then having sex this morning."

"Well, hungover or not we have work to do today." Mercedes told her while setting a plate of sausage, hashbrowns, and eggs in front of her friend. "Eat up."

"Thanks for breakfast." Santana said as she began to eat. "Sorry for bailing on you last night. I swear I meant to come, but Puck called and asked me to meet him for one drink and the rest is kind of history."

"So that's why he's passed out in the bathroom, in the bathtub?" Mercedes raised her eyebrow while sitting down next to the Latina and beginning to eat her own breakfast.

"He's here?" Santana asked. "He must have drove my car."

"Neither one of you should have been driving last night so I'm going to hope you had enough sense to take a cab." Mercedes said while shaking her head.

Santana dropped her head in her hands and exhaled. "Can I hang out in the back at work today?" She asked softly. "I can just sketch some stuff for the fall line."

"Nope, we have a consulatation for a dress." Mercedes stated. "Another reason we need to get there early today."

"With who?" Santana asked.

"Quinn Fabray." Mercedes told her.

"Who?" Santana scowled. "New client?"

"No, she's the actress we did the Golden Globes dress for last year." Mercedes told her. "Remember the black strapless gown?"

Santana took a sip of her coffee and thought. "The bitchy blonde with the green eyes?" She then asked quickly. "No! I'm not working with her again."

"Too bad, we are." Mercedes shrugged. "Keep your rude comments to yourself about her and maybe this will be painless for you."

"She's shaped weirdly." Santana shrugged.

"She is not." Mercedes replied quickly. "I think you like her."

"Tuh." Santana quickly shook her head and abruptly stopped when the room began to spin. "She's not my type."

"Yeah right." Mercedes laughed. "I'm going to get dressed and turn the shower on to wake Puck up. You have 30 minutes to get dressed, grab your sketch books and meet at the front door.

* * *

Santana strutted into the hallway in a navy blue leather pencil shirt, a white sleeveless blouse, her favorite pink heels and a full face of makeup. She had her hair pinned up with a light layer of makeup on.

Mercedes smiled. "Great, I was hoping you got dressed today."

"I don't leave the house looking like shit." Santana smirked. "You know, I have hearts to break today." She then winked.

"Damn girl, you sure you aren't gay?" Puck asked as he stood up.

"Shut the fuck up Puck." Santana laughed. "You stink, you smell like tequila we had last night."

"Yeah I know, I'm going home to shower and I'll meet you ladies at your store." He told her while leaning in for a hug.

"No, don't touch me until you're clean, and don't come for your fitting until the tequila finishes seeping out of your pores completely." Santana scowled. "This is a GlamZa original, I don't want it ruined with your funk." She grabbed her purse and tossed her phone in before picking up her briefcase. "We have a boutique not a store."

"Men don't say boutique." Puck laughed. "Men say store."

"Whatever, can you two fight in the car?" Mercedes asked while grabbing her suitcase and walking out the door.

"I'm not fuckin riding with him smelling like that." Santana groaned out as she pushed Puck out of the way and quickly left the condo.

* * *

Santana was in her office sketching some designs for their fall line when Tina, one of their salesclerks, knocked on the door and peeped her head in.

"Miss Lopez?"

Santana glanced up. "Hey Tina, what's up?"

"Miss Fabray called and would like us to have spring water available for her and her assistant when they come." Tina stated. "Should I go…"

"No." Santana shook her head. "We are not getting special water for her, she's already 45 minutes late."

"Ok." Tina nodded and closed the door.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Santana mumbled to herself while picking up her pencil and beginning to continue her sketches. Her favorite song came on the radio, so she smiled and turned it up and began to sing along softly.

She was staring at the sweater she was designing debating where to put the zipper when there was another knock on her office door. "Come in." She called out.

"Sorry to bother you again Miss Lopez, but the material you ordered is here but there's a slight problem." Tina said cautiously knowing the Latina had a bad temper and even ended up being on the receiving end of it a time or two herself.

Santana sighed and put her pencil down as she glanced up. "What the problem with it?"

"I think it's the wrong color." Tina told her.

"Fuck." Santana rolled her eyes. "Is it still in the loading dock?"

"Yes."

"Ok, have Mercedes meet me back there." Santana said while grabbing her phone and the sales book before heading towards the loading dock.

Santana was going over the order slip from last week as Mercedes walked up next to her. "What's wrong?" Mercedes asked.

"Didn't we order teal not turquoise fabric?" Santana asked.

"Yeah we did." Mercedes nodded.

"They sent the wrong fabric." Santana groaned out. "I wanted a skirt made for next week."

Mercedes opened the box and examined the fabric. "Yep, this is definitely turquoise." She sighed and closed the box. "Have Nathan send it back right away and tell the vendor they sent the wrong color, if we rush it, it should come pretty soon."

Santana pulled out her phone. "I'm calling the vendor myself. I'll be in my office, call me when FaBitch gets here." Santana huffed while storming to her office.

30 minutes later Santana was finally off of her phone call with the promise that her teal fabric would be delivered by Monday afternoon when Tina poked her head in. "Miss Fabray is here."

Santana nodded "Thanks." She popped two aspirin in and chugged her bottle of green tea that was on her desk. She then popped in three tic tacs and checked her breath before grabbing her purple sketch book, her measuring tape, and the book of different color swatches and leaving the office.

"Good afternoon Quinn." Santana said curtly. "Although I should have said good morning a few hours ago, when your appointment was."

"Hello Satan, I mean Santana." Quinn smiled as Mercedes stifled a smile.

"Hello Quinn." Mercedes then stated while extending her hand to shake Quinn's.

"I have a new assistant, she's doing a terrible job." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's get started on a few sketches I have." Santana blurted out. "We can meet in the red room." She added while walking towards the row of rooms they had in the back of the boutique where they did private fittings and consultations for customers.

"How long have you had the new assistant?" Mercedes asked once they settled in the red room and she poured them all a glass of water.

"2 weeks, but she'll be unemployed soon if she doesn't get her shit together." Quinn snapped.

Santana scowled at her. "Cut her some slack." She sighed out to herself as she opened her sketch book to the page of sketches she started for Quinn. "The dress is for a benefit dinner right?"

Quinn nodded.

"I drew up a few designs, you can look these over and see if they are close to what you have in mind, and I brought our color palate book, so you can see what colors we have. Since it's spring, I suggest a pink or maybe lavender, even a soft blue will work." Santana added. "Just like last time, once we finalize the style and color, Mercedes will work with you on the numbers."

"Exactly, we're happy and honored that you decided to come back to us." Mercedes smiled.

"I loved the dress Santana designed for the Golden Globes for me, I received the Fashion Police's look of the week." Quinn smiled.

"Of course you did, that's a Santana Lopez original." The Latina smirked confidently as a tall blonde knocked on the door and walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." The blonde stated. "I couldn't find a close park."

"Parking has been a bitch today." Santana replied while watching Quinn's eyes move around the page looking at the different ideas.

"It's ok." Mercedes spoke up. "I'm Mercedes, co owner of GlamZa, and you are?"

"This is my assistant." Quinn breathed out. "Just have a seat over there Brittany." She said while waving her hand to a chair in the back. "Did you bring my chai?"

"Yes Quinn." Brittany smiled while handing her a silver thermos lined in diamonds. Quinn looked up and glared at the woman. "I'm sorry, I mean Miss Fabray." Brittany quickly corrected herself.

"Nice to meet you Brittany." Mercedes smiled as she stood and shook her hand, she then nudged the Latina who hadn't looked up yet.

"Nice to meet you." Santana stated while she finished an email with one hand and extended her other hand blindly shaking Brittany's hand. "I'm Santana Lopez, fashion designer to the stars."

"Nice to meet you both." Brittany smiled.

"Seriously?" Quinn said with a scowl while staring at Brittany, who then quickly sat down and pulled out an ipad opening the notes section ready to take notes on the meeting.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

"Yes, I can put a zipper there." Santana nodded while erasing the buttons on the sketch and quickly drawing a zipper instead.

"Salad." Quinn said while snapping her fingers.

"Ummm." Santana looked up at her briefly from her sketch.

"Yes Miss Fabray." Brittany said quickly while jumping. "Excuse me ladies." She smiled as she quickly left the room.

"We are about to do your measurements, I would prefer you didn't eat anything until after I'm done." Santana requested.

Quinn sighed. "Fine."

Mercedes left the room to help a customer that wanted to schedule a consultation for a custom dress almost 20 minutes ago; leaving Santana and Quinn alone for the time being; Santana kept her eyes trained on her sketches, hoping to get the dress exactly the way Quinn wanted so she could end their meeting.

"Ok. How about this?" Santana sighed as she slid the sketchbook back in front of Quinn.

"This is perfect." Quinn nodded.

"Great." Santana smiled tightly. "And for the color?"

"I'll get back to you on the color." Quinn shrugged. "I have a meeting."

"Well, here is a swatch pad you can take with you." Santana told her while standing up and unlocking a file cabinet and pull out a small book. "Please return it when you've picked your color." She added while setting it on the table.

"My assistant will drop it off." Quinn told her. "I'll be in touch."

"Wait." Santana said quickly while jumping up. "I need to measure you so I can get started at least."

Santana was writing down the last of Quinn's measurements on her notepad when the Quinn exhaled deeply.

"I'm done." Santana told her while rolling her eyes before standing back up.

"This is why she's going to get fired soon, she takes her damn time doing everything." Quinn snapped.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little?" Santana asked softly.

"No." Quinn told her. "Are we done here?"

"Yep." Santana told her while opening the door to the room.

Quinn huffed as she picked up Brittany's ipad and purse.

"Don't forget this." Santana told her while grabbing the swatch pad and handing to her.

Quinn walked out of the room without even a simple good bye. Santana did however hear her snap at Brittany and shove the items in her hand when she left the boutique and found Brittany outside.

"She's a bitch." Santana aid to Mercedes as the two headed back to Santana's office.

"Yeah, but she's a rich bitch, that's buying an expensive dress from us." Mercedes smiled while high fiving Santana.

"Very true." Santana smiled. "I'll take you to lunch."

* * *

Even though the boutique closed at 7pm on Saturdays, Santana was still in her office working on sketches. She planned on meeting a few friends out for drinks but wanted to get the ideas she had in her head down on paper before she forgot. She had her office door open while she blasted music, since she was the only one there. Mercedes left around 5pm to get ready for a date she had that evening, leaving Santana to lock up.

The Latina opened a bottle of wine she had in her office and was pouring herself a glass when she glanced at the security camera and saw someone peering in the front doors of the boutique. She turned the music down when they rang the bell. She sighed and pressed the intercom system.

"I'm sorry, we closed at 7pm." She called out. "We open again Monday at 10am."

She saw the person's shoulders deflate as they walked away slowly. She turned her music back up and took a sip of her while she finished up her sketches while singing along to the radio and doing research on the Internet on the upcoming trends and in colors for the fall.

After getting lost in her work for close to 2 hours Santana reached for the wine bottle again and decided against it.

"I need to eat dinner." She stated while standing up and stretching. She closed her sketchbook and picked up a few other files tucking them in her briefcase. She began to turn off the lights in her office before she stepped back in her heels.

She doubled check the doors around the boutique making sure everything was securely locked. She pulled her car keys out of her purse, thankful Mercedes took her to get her car on lunch, and headed towards the front door of the boutique. She turned on the alarm and stepped out in the warm Atlanta night air, she locked the doors and began to walk towards her car when she heard someone calling her name.

"Santana!" The person called out while running towards her.

Santana stopped and stood while a tall blonde took her heels off and sprinted down the street to her. She stopped a few feet away and slipped her heels back on and composed herself before walking calmly the next couple feet to the Latina, who was very amused at this point.

Santana stared at the woman. "Do I know you?" She asked with a curious smile. "Because I think I would remember those gorgeous blue eyes." She added.

"I um, yes, I was here earlier with my boss, Quinn, shit, no, I mean Miss Fabray." Brittany smiled. "You wouldn't remember me, I really only met the top of your head earlier." She teased.

Santana laughed nervously. "You're Brittany." She stated. "Sorry, I kind of get in a zone when I'm sketching, I didn't mean to be rude, sorry if I was."

"It's ok." Brittany shrugged.

"So how can I help you Brittany?" Santana smiled as she scanned the blonde's body, Brittany was wearing a pair of tight jeans, with a thin sweater that hung off her left shoulder, with a pair of heels.

"I think I left my work phone here earlier, Quinn, damn it, Miss Fabray will kill me if I lose another phone." Brittany rushed out. "I came earlier but you said you were closed so I waited at the café up the street for you to leave so I can catch you." Brittany pointed. "I can see you from that table."

"You can call her Quinn, in my presence at least." Santana told her. "Do you want to come in and check for the phone? We haven't been in the room we were all in since you both left, so if you dropped it there, it's probably still there."

"I would love to." Brittany nodded quickly. "Sorry if you had plans or anything."

"It's okay." Santana smiled. "I was going to meet some friends for drinks but my stomach would prefer food, so I was just going to grab dinner and head home. It's not a big deal." She shrugged while opening the door and running to the alarm to turn it off.

Brittany stood by the door, not sure if she should head to the room or wait for Santana to give her permission to. Santana glanced at her and saw her rocking on her heels.

"You can go take a look." She smiled at the blonde while biting her bottom lip.

"Thanks." Brittany smiled before jogging to the room.

"How the hell didn't I notice her earlier?" She said to herself. "She's gorgeous."

"Whoohoo!" Brittany yelled out from the room.

Santana smiled and set down her bags before walking to the room. "Find it?"

Brittany nodded quickly and ran over to Santana hugging her tightly before picking her up and spinning her around. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated over and over before setting her down.

Santana cleared her throat and smiled. "You're welcome. "Glad you found it."

"Well, I better get going so you can grab some dinner." Brittany told her. "Unless, I can buy you dinner as a thank you? Qui… Miss Fabray gave me the night off, she said she was tired of seeing my face." Brittany laughed with a shrug.

Santana smiled. "I'll pass on dinner, maybe another time?"

"Cool." Brittany smiled. "Thanks again Santana, and nice to meet your face this time." Brittany winked. "If I would have saw it earlier, I wouldn't have been able to pay attention in the meeting that's for sure., you're really pretty." Brittany laughed. "Have a great night." She smiled once before leaving the boutique."

Santana watched Brittany walk out of the boutique. "Thanks." She said softly before picking up her bags and turning on the alarm again to leave.

* * *

**1am**

Mercedes walked in the condo after her date and was shocked to see the Latina sitting on the couch, sketching.

"I'm surprised to see you home." Mercedes laughed out while sitting on the couch next to the Latina. "Thought you were going out tonight?"

"Nah." Santana shrugged. "I changed my mind. How was your date?" She asked while closing her sketchbook.

"It was ok." Mercedes shrugged.

"Must have been more than ok, your date was at 7pm, and you're just getting home." Santana laughed while reaching forward and grabbing the bottle of wine and pouring a glass of wine; she handed it to Mercedes. "Spill."

"I think I would prefer to stay single for a while." Mercedes stated while taking a sip. "This is good." She added while staring at the glass of wine.

"We are young, successful and living the life." Santana nodded while taking a sip of her wine. "There's nothing wrong with living single is it?" She asked.

Mercedes shook her head. "Not at all."

"I didn't think so." Santana stated. "Do you remember Quinn's assistant today?"

Mercedes set her glass of wine down on the table and took her heels off. "Ummm, Brittany?"

"Yeah, she came back after the boutique was closed." Santana stated.

"Quinn picked a color already?" Mercedes asked.

"No." Santana shook her head. "No, she lost her phone, well, left it in the red room."

"Oh, ok." Mercedes shrugged. "Was there a point to the story?"

"I didn't notice how pretty she was." Santana stated.

"Santana…." Mercedes said warningly.

"What?" Santana asked while taking a sip of her wine. "I can't think she's pretty?"

Mercedes laughed. "So where are you taking her for your first date?"

"There's no date, she offered to take me to dinner as a thank you for letting her come in and get her phone, but I turned her down." Santana sighed.

"Whoa, why?"

"I just did." Santana said defensively.

"Ok." Mercedes said while raising her eyebrow. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Ok." Santana nodded. "Good night."

"Good night." Mercedes replied while as she went to her bedroom.

Santana reopened her sketchbook and attempted to work on her designs but couldn't focus. She instead got dressed in a pair of jeans, heels, a skintight t-shirt and made her way to the small bar up the street from their condo.

She was sipping her martini at the bar, nodding her head to the music when she spotted Brittany dancing in the middle of the dance floor. They locked eyes briefly and Santana offered a small smile as a hello. Brittany smiled back just as the music changed to a slow song. she knocked back the rest of her martini and moved to hop off the barstool and talk to Brittany. Suddenly a tall man swooped in and hugged Brittany tightly and began to dance slowly with her.

Santana's quickly scowled and left the bartender a tip. "Have a good night Mark."

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, long day, I just needed one of your famous martinis." Santana smiled before glancing at Brittany once more and walking out of the bar.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**11am**

Santana was folding a new shipment of sweaters towards the front of the boutique while smiling and greeting every customer that entered when Kurt, one of the salesclerks, came bouncing up to her. She glanced up at him. "Cute sweater."

"Thanks." He beamed while bouncing on his heels.

"You're late." She then told him while raising an eyebrow.

"I brought you coffee." He says while pulling a Starbucks cup from behind his back.

Santana's eyes lit up as she quickly reached for the cup and took a sip, closing her eyes in appreciation as the coffee slid down her throat. She took another sip and opened her eyes slowly.

"What do you want?" She asked while stepping away from the table and nodding at it. Kurt quickly gets the hint and starts to fold the remaining sweaters.

"I need to leave early today, I have a date!" He squeals happily.

"You have the audacity to ask to leave work early after coming late?" Santana smirks. "Is this a joke?"

"Come on Santana, his name is Sebastian, he's absolutely perfect, he has chiseled abs, and his jawline is incredible." Kurt swoons. "I know his _you know_ is huge because when we hugged I felt it through his jeans."

Santana's eyes widened as she almost choked on her coffee. "That's gross." She then scowled. "I don't give a rat's ass about his penis." She snapped at him.

"Oh, that's right." Kurt blushed. "Sorry."

"Why don't you call me Miss Lopez like the other employees?" Santana asked him.

"I don't fear you like Tina and Blaine do." Kurt smiled.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Finish the sweaters, and refold the t-shirts over on that table over there." She instructed him. "I'll be in my office."

"Can I leave early?" Kurt asked frantically.

"Do not ever mention his _package_ to me again." Santana said sternly. "Keep that talk to Mercedes, and yes you can leave early." She added before walking to the back of the store.

Santana was drawing the pattern for Quinn's dress on muslin when Mercedes walked in her office. She looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Cedes."

"Hey you." Mercedes replied back. "What happened to you last night?"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked while putting her pencil down and taking a sip of her coffee.

"You didn't come home." Mercedes told her while sitting in the chair on the other side of her desk.

"Oh, I went out for drinks with Puck, and ending up crashing at his place." Santana told her. "I peeped in your room this morning before I changed to come to work but you weren't home."

"Yeah, I had a meeting with the accountant." Mercedes told her.

"Shit! Did I miss a meeting, I'm so sorry?!" She rushed out while pulling up the calendar app on her phone.

"No, it was an impromptu meeting." Mercedes assured her.

"Oh..." Santana breathed out. "About what?"

"You know how you want to get a billboard?" Mercedes asked while Santana nodded. "I was going over some numbers to see if we could afford 2 billboards last night, when I did the figures we could, so I just wanted to double check with him."

"Ok." Santana took another sip of her coffee. "Cool."

"Do you have any consultations today?" Mercedes asked her.

"Yeah I have a 2pm and a 4pm." Santana told her while glancing at her planner.

"Cool." Mercedes nodded. "Don't forget we have a staff meeting tomorrow morning, so make sure you write down everything you want to go over."

"Ok." Santana nodded. "I'll be ready."

"Well, I'm going to cover the floor since Blaine called and said is running late." Mercedes told her while standing up.

"Why the hell is everyone late today?" Santana snapped. "Lady Hummel was late too."

"Blaine's car wouldn't start." Mercedes told her.

"I'm docking $100 off his check." Santana added as Mercedes walked out of the room.

Mercedes quickly stuck her head back in the office. "Why?"

"His greasy ass hands ruined two more shirts, he has one more time and I'm telling him he can't wear hair gel to work." Santana snapped. "This is ridiculous, he shouldn't be touching his damn head while he's working anyways."

Mercedes laughed. "Alright."

Santana turned her radio back on and went back to drawing out her patterns.

* * *

"Come on Brittany!" Quinn snapped. "Your punctuality is ridiculous."

"Sorry Miss Fabray." Brittany smiled while handing her cellphone to her. "I got your bagel sandwich from Panera, and your smoothie."

"Great." Quinn said dryly as she checked her emails. "Have the ladies from Glamza confirmed my choice of colors for my dress?"

"You didn't tell me a color to tell them." Brittany said while replying to the emails on both of her phones.

Quinn glared at Brittany. "I did too!" She then yelled. "I want the lavender."

Brittany looked around the trailer they were in and spotted her bag in the corner and grabbed the color palette book that Santana gave them 2 weeks ago. "There's um, there's like 5 different purples on here, which number is the swatch." Brittany said to Quinn. "Which one is lavender?"

"Are you stupid?" Quinn snapped. "Bring me the damn thing."

Brittany walked the book over to Quinn and opened it on her lap. "I'm not stupid, I just don't know the difference between the purples."

"So you're color blind?" Quinn laughed. "No wonder you have on a black belt with brown shoes today."

Brittany frowned and looked down at her outfit and realized she grabbed the wrong belt. "No, I'm not color blind either, maybe you are though." She smirked to Quinn. "You have on mix match earrings."

"Remember you work for me!" Quinn yelled while taking her earrings out. "Where the fuck is Kitty?!" She yelled out. "I have a bunch of fucktards around me, Why hire a stylist if the bitch can't match something simple as earrings."

Kitty came running in the trailer. "What?"

"The earrings don't match." Quinn said while throwing them at her.

"They aren't supposed to." Kitty said while picking up the earrings from the ground. "This is the look the magazine wants for your photo-shoot." Kitty sighed out while putting the earrings back in Quinn's ear.

"The swatch number is B-5." Quinn said to Brittany. "Keep your mouth shut on what I wear."

Brittany nodded and stuck out her tongue when Quinn closed her eyes as her hair stylist finished her hair.

"Quinn, what the hell are you doing blondie?" Sue, Quinn's manager yelled into trailer. "Get your ass on set!"

"I'm coming." Quinn said frantically while jumping up and running out of the trailer.

"Barbie!" Sue yelled at Brittany.

Brittany put the swatch book back in her bag and smiled at Sue. "Hi Miss Sylvester." She waved.

"No time for pleasantries." Sue stated while sliding her sunglasses down and looking over them at Brittany. "Can you make a Starbucks run for me?" Although Sue was a bitch to everyone, for some reason she was always nice to Brittany.

"Sure, what can I get you?" Brittany asked her with a big smile.

Sue put her sunglasses back over her eyes. "Grande coffee in a venti cup with 2 pumps hazelnut, 2 pumps vanilla, 2 pumps caramel, 2 equals and 4 sweet and lows filled to the top with cream, with extra cream on the side, double cupped with no sleeve, a stir stick, and stopper put in the top." Sue rattled off.

"I'm not going to remember that." Brittany said quickly while shaking her head.

Sue laughed. " Gimme your phone." Brittany pulled it out her pocket and watched her record her order in the camcorder. "Show this to the barista."

"Ok." Brittany smiled as Sue gave her a twenty-dollar bill.

"Get yourself a treat, we have a long day." Sue added before turning and yelling at a cameraman. "What the hell is that?"

Brittany grabbed her bags and left the trailer and got in her car and drove to Starbucks. She walked in and held up the video to the barista so Sue's order was exactly the way she wanted it, she ordered a Tazo tea and slice of lemon cake for herself.

"Artie what are you doing here?" Brittany smiled when she turned around and saw her roommate. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I took a half day." Artie shrugged. "Hop on girl." He smiled while patting his lap.

"Midday Starbucks runs should be for the help." Santana smiled to Mercedes as they walked up to the door.

"We are not going run our employees." Mercedes laughed. "We are on lunch anyways, we can get our own coffee."

Santana saw Brittany through the door and stopped Mercedes from walking in. "I don't want coffee anymore." Santana said quickly.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"Let's go to Jamba Juice instead." Santana said quickly while pulling Mercedes down the street with her.

Brittany, who was now sitting on Artie's lap grabbed her order from the counter as he wheeled her out the coffee shop and down the street to her car.

"Thanks for the ride." Brittany smiled while jumping off his lap. "I'll see you at home tonight?"

"I got a date." Artie smiled. "So see you in the morning." He winked before wheeling down the street to his van.

Brittany laughed and hopped in the car to make her way back to the location of Quinn's photo-shoot.

"I wanted a latte not a damn orange juice." Mercedes groaned out as Santana handed her a cup.

"It's an orange, apple, pineapple, and ginger juice." The Latina corrected her.

"Whatever." Mercedes sighed. "So why did you just pull me away from Starbucks?"

"I saw Brittany." Santana mumbled out as they walked back to Mercedes car.

"Who?" She asked while taking a sip of her juice. "Ok, it's not that bad."

"Told you." Santana smiled. "Brittany, the gorgeous blonde with the captivating blue eyes."

"Quinn's assistant, aka your new crush." Mercedes teased.

"I don't have crush on her." Santana said quickly. "I think she's a hoe."

Mercedes coughed and cleared her throat. "Why did you call a girl you've seen twice at our boutique a hoe?"

"I went to a bar a few weeks ago, the night of your date with Sam, and saw her hug some big doofy like guy and start dancing, and just now in Starbucks she was sitting some man in a wheelchairs lap." Santana snapped. "My crush on her is officially gone."

Mercedes took a long sip. "So her dancing with a guy, who could be her boyfriend, or sitting on a guys lap, who could also be her boyfriend, makes her a hoe?" Mercedes then laughed.

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about this anymore." Santana snapped while quickly getting in Mercedes car.

* * *

**6pm**

"Puck has arrived ladies, you can relax." Puck yelled out while walking in the boutique.

Mercedes laughed and hugged him as he approached the register. "San is on a rampage today, don't let her hear you yelling in here."

Santana stuck her head out of the red room and scowled. "I have a client." She said while glaring at Puck before closing the door to the room.

"What's up her crotch?" Puck asked while leaning on the counter.

Mercedes shrugged. "Let me show you the men's line of t-shirts we just got in."

"Cool." Puck nodded as he followed Mercedes to the small men's section and held up a t-shirt.

"Would you wear this?" She asked.

"Yeah to a club or maybe out on a date." He nodded. "Shows off the guns." He winked at her.

"The guns eh?" Mercedes laughed.

"How much?" Puck asked her while looking for his size.

"$25."

"Cool, I'll take 4 of them." Puck smiled while grabbing four t-shirts and walking to the counter.

"Hello Noah." Kurt smiled when Puck set the shirts down.

"Kurt, my man, what's up bro?" Puck returned the smiled.

"Your body odor." Kurt winced out while holding his nose.

"Shit, really dude?" Puck said while smelling himself. "Do I stink Cedes?"

"Not really musty, I think it's more whatever cologne you have on." Mercedes said with a shrug. "It doesn't match your body chemistry."

"Thank you choosing GlamZa." Santana smiled while walking the client to the door. She then turned at glared at the trio by the register. "I had a fuckin client assholes, and do you know what we heard while we discussed the color of her potential bridesmaids dresses, yes she's hiring me to make 8 dresses, we heard how much you stink Puckerman." Santana snapped. "And yes, you smell awful." Santana added while frowning.

"Well, time to throw this cologne out, I guess." Puck shrugged.

"You got the wedding party gig?!" Mercedes screeched while running over to Santana and hugging her tightly.

"Yes." Santana smirked. "I checked your calendar and booked her appointment for the deposit with you for next Thursday."

"Great." Mercedes nodded. "Are the designs finalized?"

"Not yet, I have the basic design she wants, she wants to see more sketches, but I showed her some of other designs, and she loved them." Santana smiled. "I need your help on design ideas."

"Absolutely." Mercedes nodded. "When does she want the final designs or to see more sketches?"

"In one week." Santana told her.

"Cool, so we have time to get some stuff on paper." Mercedes told her. "Speaking of designs, did Quinn get back to you on the color?"

"No, the devil in Prada hasn't yet." Santana sighed. "I'll call her or email her tomorrow."

"I'm proud of you ladies." Puck smiled while attempting to hug Santana.

"Don't touch me until you bathe, you're making my nose burn, and you're stinking up the boutique." She scowled at him. "Hurry up and pay so you can get the hell out." She added while picking up a bottle of air freshner from behind the register and spraying him.

"I'm leaving." Puck grumbled while sliding his credit card and grabbing the bag from Kurt.

"We still going out tonight ladies?" Puck asked Mercedes and Santana.

"Yeah, as long as you don't wear that cologne." Mercedes laughed.

"Yeah, you'll scare the girls away from us." Santana teased. "Kurt, you can leave now."

"Awesome!" Kurt smiled while hugging her and running out of the store.

"Is he on drugs or some type of upper?" Santana asked Mercedes. "He's way too happy daily."

Mercedes laughed. "Leave the boy alone." She said while nudging her as a customer entered the store. "Welcome to GlamZa."

"I have a date tonight, and want to impress him, do you have any cute dresses?" A brunette woman asked Mercedes.

Santana eyed the women up and down. "We absolutely do." She smiled at her.

"She said _him_." Mercedes whispered in her ear while laughing. "I'll show you some dresses we just got in last week, right this way."

Santana laughed. "Fine." Her smile quickly faded as Brittany walked in and waved at her. "Great." She mumbled to herself.

"Hi Santana." Brittany said happily.

"Hello." Santana said sweetly, while she wanted to be rude to Brittany, she just couldn't and soon matched her smile. "How can I help you?"

"I um came to tell you what color Quinn, I mean, Miss Fabray wants for her dress." Brittany smiled.

"Great, what color did she decide?" Santana asked.

"She wants the lavender B-5." Brittany said slowly as she repeated it.

"Do you have the book with the swatches?" Santana asked.

"Dammit." Brittany frowned. "I knew I was forgetting something, I forgot it. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Santana told her. "Just bring it in when you can."

"Ok, I'm going out tonight, do you have any cute tops here?" Brittany then smiled.

Santana smiled. "Yeah, let me show you a few that would fit your awesome body perfectly."

"My awesome body?" Brittany smiled. "Yours is awesome too." She added while looking the Latina up and down. Santana was wearing a pair of leather leggings, with a fitted thin sleeveless sweater.

Santana quickly blushed. "I meant that will fit your body perfectly and awesome." She said slowly knowing that statement didn't make sense.

"Smooth." Mercedes whispered while laughing as she walked her customer over to the section they were in to show her some tops and skirts.

"Shut it." Santana said quickly. "Thank for you the compliment."

"Thank you for the almost compliment." Brittany laughed. Brittany browsed through the store and finally decided on a top and a pair of leggings for another day. She tried to make conversation with Santana, but the Latina gave her short but courteous responses.

"I can ring you up, Brittany." She then smiled. "$45.98."

"That's a steal!" Brittany said happily while pulling out her debit card and quickly scanning it through the machine. Mercedes turned around when she heard the total and raised her eyebrow at the Latina, who avoided her best friends eyes.

"I'm going to Compound tonight, you and Mercedes should come." Brittany told her while Santana handed her bag to her.

"No thanks." Santana said quickly.

Brittany shrugged. "I'll wear you down one day." She said over her shoulder as she waved and left the boutique.

Mercedes cashed out her customer and leaned on the register. "Ummm, that top you sold Brittany is $55."

"I used my discount." Santana replied quietly.

"Obviously." Mercedes laughed. "Looks like your crush is back."

"No, it's not." Santana said quickly. "Let's lock up and get out of here."

* * *

"Why are we going to Compound?" Puck complained. "The chicks there are lame."

"I heard it supposed to be good crowd tonight." Santana shrugged as they waited for the cab.

"Says who?" Mercedes frowned. "We had a terrible time at Compound last time we came."

"Tonight will be different." Santana snapped. "Just relax, damn."

Once they reached the club Puck paid the cab driver as led the ladies inside.

"Bar!" Mercedes yelled out loudly while grabbing Santana's hand and leading her to the bar.

"Mike?" Puck smiled. "What are you doing bartending here?" He asked a tall Asian man.

"Got make extra money for my little one on the way." He nodded.

"Oh yeah." Puck nodded. "How many months is your girl?"

"6." Mike shook his head. "I can't wait until he gets here."

"I bet, congrats again bro." Puck told him. "Let me get three shots of 1800, a scotch on the rocks, and a couple martinis for Cedes and San.

"Who are you looking for?" Mercedes asked Santana when she saw the Latina scanning the club.

"No one." Santana said quickly.

"Are you ok?" She then asked. "You've been weird since we left work, and you changed your dress like 5 times."

"I'm fine Cedes." Santana smiled as Puck handed her a shot. "Let's live up the night." She winked as they all slammed their shots quickly.

45 minutes later…

"I think your skirt is too short Brittany." Sam said as he entered the club with his twin sister.

"It's fine Sam." Brittany whined. "You promised not to get all brotherly tonight, otherwise I would have come with Finn, we had so much fun at the bar a few weeks back."

"Fine, I'll get us some drinks." Sam told his sister as Brittany began to dance as she followed him to the bar.

"You have got to shitting me." Santana hissed to herself when she saw Brittany across the club accept a drink from Sam and whisper something in his ear causing them both to laugh.

"Look there's Brittany." Mercedes said while waving to the blonde, who immediately smiled and waved back.

"On a fuckin date!" Santana hissed while drinking the rest of her martini, and pointing to her class to get another one from Mike. "He looks like her fuckin brother, how gross." She then added to Mercedes.

"That's the guy I was out on a date with." Mercedes frowned.

"That's Sam?" She asked.

Mercedes nodded as Brittany and Sam came walking over.

"This shit just got interesting." Puck laughed.

"Shut up." Mercedes told him.

"Hey ladies." Brittany waved as she approached them. "You look gorgeous Santana!" She exclaimed while hugging the Latina, who reluctantly hugged her back.

"Mercedes." Sam smiled as he hugged her. "You know my sister Brittany?" He asked her.

"Your sister?" Santana mumbled while looking between the two of them.

"Yeah, Sam is my twin bro." Brittany smiled. "I got the good looks." She teased while smiling at her brother.

"Yeah and I got the lips." Sam winked at Mercedes, who blushed.

"What's up bro, I'm Puck." Puck said wiping his hand on his jeans and shaking his hand.

"So you single Brit?" Puck said while grabbing Brittany's hand and kissing it. "No disrespect Sam, but your sister is fine."

"Watch it." Sam said lowly.

"Stop being a creep." Santana snapped at Puck while grabbing Brittany's hand from him.

"It's ok." Brittany smiled. "Yes, I'm single."

"Awesome, let me buy you a drink." Puck told her while looking over her body. "You like martinis?" He asked her.

"Sure, an apple one would be great." Brittany smiled. "Thank you."

"Damn, San." Puck said while glancing at her. "Let the girls hand go, I won't bite her."

Santana looked down and saw she was still holding Brittany's hand and quickly dropped it. "S-sorry." Santana said while looking in Brittany's eyes. "I need some air." She then mumbled out while grabbing her purse and drink off the bar and walking to the outdoor patio.

"Is she ok?" Brittany asked as she watched the Latina walk away.

Puck shrugged and paid for Brittany's drink.

"San!" Mercedes called while rushing after her friend. "Wait up?"

"So Brit, you want to dance?" Puck asked her.

"Umm, no thanks." Brittany smiled. "Thank you for the drink." She said while taking a sip and holding up the glass.

"So you a sports fan bro?" Puck asked Sam, when he noticed he had an Atlanta Falcons tattoo on his forearm.

"Falcons all day." Sam nodded. "You?"

"I'm from Ohio originally, but since I've moved here I'm been sold on the Falcons too." Puck nodded while taking a long gulp of his beer. "Let's find some chicks.." He said while walking to the dance floor.

"You can go Sam, I'm ok." Brittany smiled. Sam nodded at his sister and walked out on the dance floor. Brittany leaned back against the bar and stared at her hand that Santana was holding. "I wonder what I did wrong?" Brittany's eyes then widened. "I hope Puck isn't her boyfriend." Brittany whispered to herself.

**2am**

Santana was in the corner of the club in an intense make out session with a girl she met on the dance floor, but she still had one eye firmly on Brittany who was dancing by herself. Santana locked eyes with Brittany and then pushed the girl off of her.

"Thanks for the dance." She told the woman, who kissed her on the cheek and winked at her before walking away.

Santana cleared her throat and went to walk towards Brittany and dance with her but Puck handed her a drink and began to dance with her.

"What the ever loving fuck!" Santana screamed out as tears sprang to her eyes.

"You're done babe." Mercedes told her as she walked over and took Santana's drink from her. "You're drunk and crying because of God's knows what." Mercedes said while taking a napkin and wiping the Latina's tears slowly.

"She's going to fuck Puck!" Santana cried out.

"You don't even like her." Mercedes said softly. "Or do you?" She then asked while opening a bottle of water and handing to her. "Drink."

"I just want to go home." Santana said sadly.

"Ok." Mercedes nodded. "Wait here." She then went to Puck. "Santana's sick, we're leaving."

Brittany stopped dancing. "Is she ok?" She asked.

"She'll be ok." Mercedes nodded. "Is this a love connection?" She smiled at the two of them.

"We're just dancing Cedes." Puck told her.

Mercedes leaned up on her tiptoes. "Find someone else to dance with." She then whispered in his ear.

Mercedes nods and walked back over to Santana who was staring at Brittany once again. "Let's go." She said while grabbing her hand and leading her outside to a cab. Brittany locked eyes with Santana and didn't break their gaze until she was out the door.

She then turned her attention back to Puck and finished dancing with a weak smile.

* * *

Mercedes woke up to the sounds of someone sobbing, she instantly knew Santana was sitting outside of her bedroom door. She got out of bed and opened the door. "Come on San." She said while opening her arms and hugging the Latina who collapsed in her arms and continued to sob.

Once Santana calmed down a little, she led her over to the bed and laid down. "I know you need cuddles right now, so hop in."

Santana nodded and climbed in bed and rested her head on the divas shoulder as Mercedes rubbed her arm. "Tell her that you like her tomorrow."

Santana didn't respond she just shook harder with tears until she fell asleep. Mercedes sighed. "Santana, the weepy sad drunk is my best friend." She laughed softly to herself before falling asleep.

Santana became overly emotional when she drank and would either want sex or she would sob, this wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last time Mercedes found her outside of her door crying. Santana put on a front of being tough but deep down was extra emotional. Since they were teenagers Santana always turned to Mercedes when she would cry, the diva never judged her or threw it in her face, she would simply hold or hug her until Santana calmed down. When they became roommates, the routine turned to Santana crawling in bed with her, and crying herself to sleep, if Mercedes wasn't home or had date over, the Latina would call Puck.

Santana woke up with a pounding headache and groaned loudly. "Cedes." She said weakly. "I need aspirin."

"Go get some then." Mercedes said sleepily.

Santana slowly got out of bed and stumbled out the door to the kitchen. She heard moans and wet sloppy kisses coming from the living room as she got closer and stopped.

"Oooooohhhhh Puck."

"Damn girl."

"You are so big!"

"Damn B!" Puck groaned out.

Santana ran in the living room and saw a blonde woman straddling Puck. She screamed at the top of her lungs startling both people and causing Puck to jump up which made the blonde woman fall to the ground.

"Noah Puckerman, that blonde hair better not belong to who I think it does!" She said as more tears sprang to her eyes.

Mercedes heard the screaming and ran to the living room. "What the….."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your reviews on the last last chapter.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

_Santana ran in the living room and saw a blonde woman straddling Puck. She screamed at the top of her lungs startling both people and causing Puck to jump up which made the blonde woman fall to the ground._

_"Noah Puckerman, that blonde hair better not belong to who I think it does!" She said as more tears sprang to her eyes._

_Mercedes heard the screaming and ran to the living room. "What the….."_

"What the hell is going on in here?" Mercedes rushed out. "Why are you having sex on our damn couch?" She then snapped as Puck quickly put his boxers back on.

"This isn't your house?" The blonde snapped while finally standing up. "Is one of them your girlfriend?"

"No, these are my best friends, I live on the other side of town actually." Puck said quickly. "I brought you here because it's closer."

"Oh shit! Quinn?" Santana screeched as her eyes widened when the she turned around to face them.

"Santana!" Quinn screamed while covering picking up a pillow to cover herself.

"What the fuck?" Mercedes breathed out.

"Nice breasts...impressive." Santana whispered while staring at Quinn's body with a smirk.

"Stop it." Mercedes snapped while nudging her and grabbing her arm pulling her back to her bedroom.

As soon as Mercedes closed the door they both fell over laughing on her bed when they heard Quinn screaming at Puck.

"So, what was last night about?" Mercedes asked while walking to her closet and looking for an outfit to wear to work.

"What?" Santana asked her.

"You are the only drunk that remembers everything, so cut the shit San." Mercedes told her while holding up two tops and waiting for Santana to pick one.

"The red one." Santana told her. "I didn't want Brittany to sleep with Puck, he's a pig." Santana replied casually.

"Fair enough, but what about the crying and trying to make Brittany jealous with the other girl." Mercedes asked her.

"The other girl was hot, and I was testing out her lips before deciding if I want to hook up with her or not." Santana said defensively.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Whatever, go get your aspirin, and get dressed so we can head to the boutique."

* * *

"Breakfast is served roomie." Brittany smiled while setting a stack of pancakes on the table for her and Artie.

Artie wheeled in the kitchen and smiled brightly. "Damn girl, you made enough for the world." He laughed as he locked the brakes on his wheelchair and began to fix himself a plate while Brittany poured juice for the two of them.

"I got carried away." She laughed before sitting down and fixing herself a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"So, how was Compound?" Artie asked as he started to eat.

"Santana came!" Brittany said happily. "I invited her when I went to her boutique to tell her Quinn's color for her dress, she said no at first, but she was there." She added with a smile.

"So you two had a date?" Artie asked.

"No, she actually avoided me the whole night." Brittany shrugged. "I think she's shy."

Artie raised his eyebrow. "Santana Lopez the fashion designer right?"

Brittany nodded. "From GlamZa."

"That girl is not shy, I've seen her out and about before." Artie laughed. "I hear she sleeps around a lot."

Brittany frowned. "Don't say that, you don't know for sure."

"Why are you defending her?" Artie laughed. "You just said yourself she told you no, then came, but ignored you."

"She held my hand, and I felt something." Brittany shrugged. "I can tell she's a sweetheart, because when i bought clothes from her she didn't charge me the full price."

"Really?" Artie asked. "What's her deal then?"

"I don't know." Brittany smiled. "I'm going to find out though."

"You work today?" Artie asked her.

"Nope, Quinn gave me off, want to hang out or are you busy." Brittany asked him.

"I'm free, let's hit the movies." Artie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Brittany told him as her cell phone rang, she looked at the caller ID and sighed. "I might not be off after all."

_**Hello?**_

_Come get me!_ Quinn screamed into the receiver.

_**Come get you from where?**_

_I'll text you the address, just get your ass here!  
_

"Why is she screaming?" Artie asked while making a face.

"I don't know, I'm going to finish my breakfast first. Want to go with me to pick her up?" Brittany asked.

"With the way she is screaming, hell no." Artie laughed. "Movies after?"

Brittany laughed. "Movies after."

* * *

"Blaine, no more damn hair gel." Santana said at the staff meeting while glaring at him.

"What? Why?" Blaine asked softly while looking around as Kurt and Tina laughed at him.

"You're messing up too many clothes, it's like you're rubbing shirts on your damn head." Santana snapped. "I want your head dry when you come in here to work"

Mercedes cleared her throat. "What Santana is a requesting is that you not touch your head while working, we've noticed some grease spots on some of the items in the store."

"And the damn register was sticky yesterday." Santana told him. "No more gel, also attendance is ridiculous here. I don't know what's going on but you three are showing up late far too often for my taste, we are trying to run a successful business we need you all here on time." She said sternly. "Please." She added when Mercedes elbowed her.

"Tina, we need you to be a little more cheerful with the customers." Mercedes said sweetly. "Your great at putting outfits together but we don't see you smile a lot."

"Maybe if she didn't wear so much black." Kurt mumbled.

"I like black." Tina countered quickly.

"Speaking of dress code." Santana interjected. "Blaine, add bow ties to the list of things you can't wear to work anymore too."

"Thank God." Kurt smirked.

"We are a fashion boutique, we can't have our employees looking a damn mess." Santana snapped. "Look at how Mercedes is dressed." Santana stated while pointing to the diva who was wearing a red top, with a pair of skinny jeans and heels. "She is dressed for work at a boutique, Kurt, stand up."

Kurt stood and modeled his black sweater with leather elbow patches and collar, and his plaid pants, with black boots. "Kurt, again is dressed to work at boutique. Blaine your orange and green polka dot bow tie is making my breast ache with rage right now." She said dramatically while grabbing her chest.

"I bought it from here." Blaine told her.

"Yes, but the mannequin has it on with a white shirt and jeans." Mercedes told him. "You are wearing it with a plaid shirt and red pants."

"If I was a customer and saw that on you, I wouldn't buy it." Santana told her. "The key is get customers to _want_ to buy our clothes, not convince them why they shouldn't."

"I would be more than willing to give Blaine make over." Kurt smiled. "It'll be like a project for me."

Mercedes laughed. "Do whatever you two need to do."

"I don't need someone dressing me Kurt." Blaine replied. "I'm very capable of dressing myself."

"That's debatable." Santana smiled tightly. "Anything else Cedes?"

"Not regarding anything personal. I want to go over some of the sales we have coming up." Mercedes told her.

* * *

Brittany pulled up to the address Quinn texted her and saw the blonde standing outside in her dress, obviously from last night considering how wrinkled it was, her hair was all over her head even though she kept trying to smooth it down, and she had her heels in her hand. Brittany stifled her laughter long enough to hop out of the driver seat and open the back door of her Camry for Quinn to sprint in.

"Take me straight home." Quinn snapped.

"Rough night?" Brittany smiled when she pulled off towards Quinn's condo.

"You're late." Quinn then hissed out. "I called you almost an hour ago."

"Sorry, I was having breakfast." Brittany shrugged.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "When I call, you come." She yelled. "Simple as that, you work for me, don't forget that."

Brittany nodded with a big smile on her face as she turned up the radio and began to sing along.

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._  
_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it._  
_I don't care._

Brittany began to strum on the steering wheel when they reached a red light while dancing to the beat before singing again.

_You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way_  
_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_  
_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_  
_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch_

_I love it!_  
_I love it!_

"My head is pounding." Quinn snapped. "Turn it off."

"Why are you so mean?" Brittany then asked. "Are you ever happy?"

Quinn glared at the back of Brittany's head. "I'm mean because I'm constantly surrounded by incompetent people." She snapped. "I'm mean because I have an assistant who has no sense of urgency."

"Oh." Brittany nodded. "You just like being a bitch."

"Do you want me to fire you?" Quinn asked.

"No." Brittany shook her head. "I like my job, even though you're never in a good mood, I like getting to go to different events with you."

Quinn rolled her eyes and lean her head back.

10 minutes later Brittany pulled up to Quinn's condo and opened the back door for her. "We're here."

Quinn got out and walked to her front door without saying a word to Brittany.

"Do I work tonight?" She called after Quinn.

"No, I don't want to see you until Tuesday." She yelled back.

Brittany smiled. "Awesome." She hopped in her car and made her way home to pick up Artie.

* * *

**8pm**

"So how the hell did you end up sleeping with Quinn Fabray?" Santana asked when Mercedes carried a platter of nachos in the living room for them and Puck.

"After you two left Compound I went to CosmoLava with Sam, Brittany's brother." Puck started to explain while taking a long swig of his beer and burping.

Santana quickly rolled her eyes. "You are so gross sometimes, did Brittany go with you two?"

"Why do you care?" Mercedes asked her with a smile.

"I don't." Santana said defensively.

Puck smirked. "You like Brittany?" He asked.

"Just finish your story." Santana said while stuffing some chips in her mouth and avoiding Mercedes' smile.

"Oh, so we are in CosmoLava and Sam gets us in VIP, apparently his buddy, some guy named Finn is a bouncer there so he hooks us up. I buy a bottle and we are knocking back shots and drinks like crazy, it's chicks all over, and I see this green eyed beauty." He paused to eat a chip. "She's in the corner just watching everyone from her booth. I go over and notice her champagne glass is empty so I pour some of mine in." He smiled.

"And that led to her pale ass on my couch?" Santana asked.

"No, she threw the drink in my face, she saw me drink out of the bottle and said it's was sanitary to share." Puck laughed with Mercedes.

"Damn." Mercedes stated while taking a drink of her beer.

"I bought a new bottle and handed it to her." Puck told them. "Like a perfect gentlemen. After a few glasses she loosened up and we danced, I offered to buy her breakfast and she called me a perv when she figured out what I meant. So I offered to buy her some hot wings, she agreed to dinner, she said her dumbass assistant forgot to drop off her dinner so she was starving." He added with a shrug. "Her assistant sounds like an ass actually."

Santana frowned and punched Puck in the air.

"What the fuck?" He snapped.

"Brittany is Quinn's assistant." Mercedes laughed out while eating some more chips.

"Oh, well damn, San." Puck laughed. "Your crush is an ass."

"She's not my crush!" Santana yelled out. "Next person to mention I like her or hint or even think I like her will get their ass kicked." She snapped before knocking back her beer and standing up. "Refill anyone?"

Mercedes and Puck both nodded as she made her way to the kitchen.

"So, is what the crying fit was about last night?" Puck then asked Mercedes.

"Yep, you were dancing with Brittany, and her little Latina world crumbled." Mercedes nodded. "With the help of vodka of course."

"San has to stop this shit, she can pick up girls with no problem, but when she likes someone she's a damn mute." Puck laughed.

"I know. You can't force her though." Mercedes told him while replying to a text. "Sweet, Sam is coming over later."

"Cool, we can play cards or something." Puck nodded while eating more of the chips.

"Ummmm, he's not coming over for you." Mercedes laughed. "We, as in me and him, are going to hang out."

"He's my new buddy." Puck frowned.

"Well you aren't getting your bromance on tonight." Mercedes told him. "Call Quinn." She teased.

"I do have her number." Puck said as his eyes lit up.

Santana walked back in with three beers. "So the famous Quinn Fabray puts out for hot wings and champagne huh?" She laughed.

"Santana next time we see her keep your smart ass jokes to yourself, we can't afford to lose her as a client." Mercedes told her warningly.

"Fine." Santana nodded while opening her beer.

"It's on for tonight." Puck beamed. "Headed to Fabray's condo now." He said while standing up.

"She texted you back that fast?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm the Puckster, no girl can resist this." He winked while lifting his shirt.

"I sure in the hell can." Santana laughed. "Cedes too." Mercedes cleared her throat causing Santana to turn quickly to face her. "No!" She screamed out with a big smile as her eyes widened.

"Talk about me when I'm gone." Puck laughed while kissing them both on the cheek and leaving. "See you ladies tomorrow." He called out before closing the front door.

"You fuckin slept with Puck?!" Santana asked.

"Once, we were bored." Mercedes shrugged.

"Gross but I'm intrigued." Santana laughed.

"Let's just say there's a reason I call him _Fuckerman_ sometimes." Mercedes winked.

Santana grabbed a pillow and screamed into it while laughing. "You are such a freak." She laughed out.

* * *

**3am**

Santana stumbled into the condo after going to the bar when Sam came over to hang out with Mercedes, her lips were firmly attached to another Latina woman.

"Fuck, you are so sexy." She moaned out as the women pinned her to door and ripped her shirt open as she started to kiss her breasts. "Shit, and strong too." She smirked while fisting the woman's hair.

"Take it to your bedroom!" Mercedes called out from the couch where she was cuddled with Sam watching a movie.

"Ok." Santana replied as the woman lifted her up, allowing Santana to wrap her legs around her waist, and carried her to the bedroom.

She laid Santana on the bed and pulled her skirt down kissing hungrily over her body as Santana moaned loudly. "Shit..." She groaned out as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

* * *

Brittany was sitting in bed playing video games with Artie when she glanced over at him. "I like her."

"Who?" Artie asked, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Santana, I think she likes me too." Brittany told him.

"How do you know she likes you?" He asked while pausing the game.

"I can feel it." Brittany told him.

"Well, your intuition is usually right." Artie told her with a smile. "Do you have her phone number?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, maybe I can just keep visiting her at work."

"You have to buy stuff, you can't look like a stalker." He laughed.

"I can take you to get some shirts, they have men's clothes." She suggested.

"Cool." Artie nodded. "I need some new gear."

"Do you think she is at home thinking about me?" Brittany asked.

Artie raised an eyebrow. "Maybe."

* * *

"Dios mío!" Santana screamed out in pleasure. "Don't stop." She added as her date slurped and sucked on her core.

"You taste like peaches." The woman smiled.

"No talking more licking." Santana instructed.

* * *

"Yeah, she's totally thinking about me." Brittany smiled while starting the video game again.

Artie paused the game. "Do you know if she's gay?"

"Yea, she was kissing a girl at Compound." Brittany told him.

"That doesn't mean she gay." Artie told her. "I have a bad feeling about this Brittany, a bad feeling about her."

"Why?" Brittany asked him.

"I just do, I've seen her around, she seems like the type to hook up with you and kick you out afterwards." Artie stated. "Just if you do hang out with her, don't sleep with her right away."

Brittany thought back. "She was staring at my body, and she called it awesome, but I called hers awesome too."

"She may just want to sleep with you." Artie told her.

"I don't think she's that way. I bet she cuddles all the time." Brittany laughed.

* * *

After climaxing Santana laid in bed and attempted to catch her breath as her date cuddled close to her.

"What the hell?" Santana asked softly while moving away from the woman. "Tonight was great but I need to wake up early. Can I call you a cab?"

"I can't stay the night?" The woman asked.

"No." Santana shook her head while standing up and slipping on a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt, she then tossed the woman her dress. "I'll call you a cab." She then smiled while fishing her phone out of her purse.

* * *

"Yeah she totally cuddles." Brittany smiled. "When I gave her a hug for letting me get my phone, she kind of hugged me back."

Artie just stared at her. "You are crazy Brittany." He laughed out. "Now stop trying to stall since you're losing." He added while starting the game.

Brittany laughed. "I'm still going to win."

* * *

**Wednesday 5pm  
**

"This stupid rain is running our business away." Santana whined.

"I can tell you about my date again." Kurt suggested.

"No!" Mercedes, Santana, and Tina all said quickly.

"The village has spoken." Santana laughed. "Why don't you head home Cedes?"

"You sure?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah." Santana nodded. "Tina you can head home to, before the storm gets here."

"What about me?" Kurt asked.

"You're stuck here with me until I close." She laughed. "I'll be in my office, page me if you need help."

Santana had been working on sketches in her office for around 30 minutes. when thunder clapped through the sky and the lights flickered. "We're closing." She said to herself while getting up and walking back to the floor. "Kurt, go home, I'm closing."

"Great." Kurt cashed out the register quickly while standing locked the doors and put up the closed sign. He then handed her the bag with the cash in it and grabbed his Burberry rain coat and matching umbrella. "Do you want me to stay while you lock up?"

Santana laughed. "No, I'm okay. Thanks, get home safely."

"Thanks, you too." Kurt smiled before leaving.

Santana pulled the door closed and took the deposit to the safe in Mercedes office. The lights flickered again startling her a little, she turned the lights off and locked Mercedes' office. She went to the front of the floor to look out the doors. "Fuck it looks bad out there." She mumbled to herself. "I'll just hang out here until it subsides a little." She shrugged. She decided to fix up the the clothing racks while she waited out the storm.

She was on her third table when someone banged on the door. She turned around quickly and only saw someone in a raincoat and shook her head while pointing to the closed sign before turning back around. The person knocked again causing Santana to curse under her breath before walking to the door, where Brittany took her hood off her head and smiled while holding up the swatch book they gave to Quinn.

Santana tried to control her smile but couldn't and quickly let Brittany in. "What are you doing out in the storm?" She asked her after she locked the door back.

"I had to bring back the book." Brittany smiled while handing it to her. "I put it in a freezer bag so it wouldn't get wet."

"Thank you, i really appreciate that." Santana told her while grabbing the book.

"Well, I should get going." Brittany smiled before putting her hood back on as the thunder rocked the boutique.

"Brittany!" Santana said suddenly. "I'm waiting out the storm, do you want to wait it out here, I don't want you getting wet."

"Are sure?" Brittany asked. "I walked because I like the rain, so it's okay."

"You are _not_ walking in this storm." Santana said quickly as lighting struck and thunder echoed again.

"I don't want to get in the way." Brittany told her.

"I'm just folding up some clothes to stay busy, we're closed." Santana smiled. "I would feel like shit if you left and walked in this rain. I promise not to put you to work." She added with a smile.

"Ok." Brittany smiled. "Let me text my roommate."

"Ok." Santana nodded.

**TO ARTIE: Waiting out the storm at GlamZa with Santana, I'll be home later.**

**FROM ARTIE: Ok, be careful**

"Everything ok?" Santana asked her.

"Yeah, he's all set." Brittany told her.

"Is the _he_ your boyfriend?" Santana asked slowly while refolding the same sweater again.

"No, Artie's not my boyfriend." Brittany laughed. "He's my best friend, has been since 3rd grade, he's in a wheelchair so I like to make sure he's ok in the rain."

"Oh..." Santana breathed out. "Does he wear glasses?" She asked.

Brittany smiled. "You know Artie?"

"No, I saw you two at Starbucks one day, I thought he was your boyfriend." She whispered the last part.

"Why?" Brittany frowned.

"You were riding on his lap." Santana shrugged.

"Oh, yeah he gives me rides for fun sometimes." Brittany smiled.

"That's cool, I guess." Santana smiled as Brittany sneezed. "Why don't you take your raincoat off so you don't catch a cold." She suggested.

Brittany pulled her raincoat off revealing a soaked tank top. "I guess I'm all wet." She frowned.

Santana stared at her chest and felt her breath hitch when she noticed Brittany's nipples were poking out. "Ummm, pick something in the store to put on to warm up." She told her while grabbing her coat. "I'll put this in the break room to dry."

"Thanks." Brittany smiled as she looked around the boutique and grabbed a simple yellow simple. Santana came back and smiled at her. "Is this okay?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, of course." Santana smiled. "Pick whatever you want, yellow is definitely your color." She smiled as thunder rocked again.

"Thanks. I can pay you for the sweater." Brittany told her quickly.

"Don't worry about it." Santana told her. "Why don't we go to my office and get out of the windows."

"Ok." Brittany smiled as she followed Santana back to her office.

"Sorry it's a little messy." Santana said while picking up fabric and some sketches.

"It's a work environment, don't clean up for me." Brittany told her. "It should be messy otherwise you aren't a true artist." She smiled.

"That's actually what I tell Mercedes all the time." Santana laughed. "I always have different ideas in my head so I sketch them out right away and picture them in fabric, so sometimes it gets messy, but it's my process."

"So you do all the designing?" Brittany asked while picking up a sketch.

Santana nodded. "Well sort of, I run everything by Mercedes, we're a true team."

"That's awesome." Brittany smiles while setting a sketch down. "Would you design something for me?"

Santana looked up from the books she was stacking on her desk so Brittany could sit on the couch in her office. "Sure, you want a dress?"

"It doesn't have to be a dress, maybe a skirt?" Brittany shrugged.

"Yeah, absolutely I can." Santana told her. "Have a seat." She then motioned to the couch.

Brittany smiled and took her sneakers off and sat Indian style on the while picking up one of Santana's sketch books. Santana sat next to Brittany on the couch. "Um, the skirt designs are in the back, after the blue page divider." Santana said while turning the pages for her and lightly brushing Brittany's arms on accident.

She jumped up quickly. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"What do you have?" Brittany smiled while glancing up.

Santana went to her mini fridge and opened the door. "Water, apple juice, sprite, and champagne." She listed off before kicking herself for offering champagne.

"Is the champagne for something special?" Brittany asked as the lights flickered again.

"No." Santana shook her head.

"Well, if you don't mind sharing, I don't mind drinking." Brittany smirked with a big smile.

Santana laughed and popped the cork of the champagne, Brittany squealed, something she said she does whenever someone pops a cork, and poured them each a cup of champagne.

"So tell me about yourself?" Santana asked while sitting on the couch next to Brittany.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone that continues to review and enjoy this story faithfully with every update. I appreciate your support. ;)  
**

******Thanks to the almost overwhelming response to the one shot I posted, _Being Santana Lopez_, and to everyone that jumped back on the _Unexpected Guest_ story and _Our Love _stories and left a review; thanks to those of you that read _Hollywood Living _and _A Dollar and __Dream_ as they start to wrap up.  
**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"So tell me about yourself?" Santana asked while sitting on the couch next to Brittany.

Brittany smiled. "Ok, this feels like an ice breaker warm up on the first day of school." She laughed before winking at Santana, who couldn't help but smile back. "My name is Brittany Susan Pierce, I was born and raised right here in Atlanta, I went to Georgia Tech and earned a degree in computer programming. Ummmm, Sam's my twin brother, his best friend is a guy we went to high school with named Finn, he usually goes to bars with me. So the night you ran out of the bar after you saw me dancing with a guy, it was Finn." Brittany smiled as Santana's jaw dropped open slightly. "Oh and Artie is my best friend, has been since 3rd grade."

"I didn't leave because you..." Santana started to defend herself but Brittany took a sip of her champagne and cut her off quickly.

"Yeah ok." She laughed. "I started working for Quinn because it's easy money, she's rude, moody, and a bitch, but I get free food and clothes sometimes." Brittany listed off. "Oh and she pays well."

Santana gave her an amused smile. "Does she know you call her a bitch?"

Brittany nodded as Santana took a sip of her drink. "Yep, i asked her if she liked being a bitch the other day when I picked her up from a booty call."

Santana laughed. "You're pretty bad ass, I like it."

"I like you." Brittany smiled. "You like me, too."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "How are you so sure I like you?"

"We are sitting in your office, during a storm, drinking a bottle of champagne, and you've been not so discreetly brushing my arm with yours." Brittany laughed. "Not to mention this is a three person couch and you are basically sitting on the same cushion as me, which I'm okay with because you smell like cinnamon and it's making me wish I had some Big Red gum."

Santana cleared her throat and moved over slightly.

"Annnnnnnddddddd you gave me a discount on the clothes the other day, before turning down my invite to Compound, only to show up that night anyways, and try to make me jealous by kissing that big headed girl." Brittany added while finishing her glass of champagne. "It worked. I was jealous." She informed her as she stood up and grabbed the bottle of champagne. "Can I offer you a refill?" She asked Santana sweetly after filling her own glass.

Santana knocked back her glass and nodded quickly. "Please." She whispered, her eyes never leaving Brittany's.

"So, I'm sure you're wondering how someone with a degree in computer programming became an assistant to a celebrity?" Brittany asked while getting comfortable on the couch again.

Santana finally found her voice. "Actually, yeah."

"Well, after I graduated I was trying to figure out exactly what I wanted to do with my degree, start my own company or apply for a few places. I ended up backpacking with Sam through Europe and a little bit of Africa." Brittany smiled.

"Wow, what was that like?" Santana asked.

"Awesome." Brittany smiled. "I'll have to show you the pictures one day."

"That would be cool." Santana smiled.

"When I got back from backpacking, my friend Marley mentioned this like convention thing where you can apply to be a personal assistant. I didn't get picked the first time around and began working at a golf course instead, it was cool, and I got to meet some celebrities along the way. A few weeks ago they had another convention and I got a call two days later that Miss Quinn Fabray wanted to hired me. She gave me a sweet bonus and the rest is history." Brittany smiled.

"Well, that's cool. So do you want stay her assistant forever?" Santana asked.

"I have my degree to fall back on, so right now I'm just enjoying life. Artie owns a computer software company, so if I truly need a job, he'll hire me."

"Cool." Santana smiled as thunder rocked the building. "I hate storms, unless I'm home in bed asleep." She groaned out.

"Is your couch a sofa bed?" Brittany asked while sitting Indian style on her legs again.

Santana shook her head. "No, that would be a good idea thought." She laughed slightly as the lights flickered and turned off as thunder echoed again. "Fuck." Santana snapped. "I have flashlights and candles, don't worry." She said quickly while jumping up and tripping over the table banging her knee. "God dammit!" She yelled out while grabbing her knee.

Brittany pulled out her cell phone and opened her flashlight app. "Need a little light?" She asked with a smile while handing the phone to Santana.

"Thanks, I need to go to the storage room right next door and grab the flashlights. I'll be right back." Santana said hurriedly as she left her office.

Brittany took another sip of her champagne and jumped up and went to the door. She peeped out the door and saw the faint light from the room next door. She pulled her keys out of her pocked and began to jingle them while making ghost noises.

"OOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo" She wailed out softly before running back to the couch.

Santana froze and turned around quickly. "What the?" She whispered while shining Brittany's phone towards the door. "H-hello?" She took a few steps to the door and looked around. "Brittany?"

Brittany covered her mouth from laughing from the couch and composed herself. "Need help?" She called out.

Santana cleared her throat. "No, no thanks." She replied while looking around the hallway and sighing to herself. "Must be that damn champagne." She went back in the storage room and grabbed the storm kit, she began rummaging through it to find candles and flashlights.

Brittany jumped up again and ran back to the door. She once again pulled out her keys and jingled them against the door.

"OOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOO!" She said louder this time.

"Fuck this!" Santana said quickly while picking up everything she could find and sprinting out of the room right into Brittany's waiting arms. Santana was running so fast she bumped into her and dropped some stuff out of the kit.

"You ok?" Brittany asked.

"Shit, I'm sorry Brittany." Santana said as her face flushed with embarrassment.

Brittany shrugged. "It's ok, let me help you." She smiled while picking up some of the stuff Santana dropped and following her back to her office, where the Latina quickly closed and locked her office door. Brittany took note and laughed to herself.

"I'm, um, found candles and flashlights." Santana said while pulling a lighter out of her purse and lighting the candles.

"You smoke?" Brittany asked her.

"Yeah, do you?" Santana asked while glancing up at her.

Brittany nodded. "Can I bum one off of you?"

Santana frowned. "I don't smoke in my office, I don't want to get the smell in the fabric."

"Understandable." Brittany nodded.

"We can smoke by the loading dock though." Santana smiled while pulling out her pack of cigarettes.

"Cool." Brittany nodded as Santana handed her a flashlight and they went to the loading dock. Santana lit her cigarette and handed Brittany the pack and the lighter.

"We are having a masquerade ball in a few weeks." Santana stated after taking a drag of her cigarette. "You should come."

Brittany blew out the smoke in her mouth. "Should I say no, and show up like you?" She smirked.

"Fine, you got me." Santana laughed. "I showed up because I wanted to see you."

"Good." Brittany smiled. "Sure I'll come, where is the party?"

"I'll send you an invitation, and don't worry about a mask, I'll make you one personally." Santana told her.

"Cool, so is this your way of asking for my address?" Brittany asked while taking a sip of her champagne and taking another drag of her cigarette. "Because most people ask for your phone number first." She laughed.

Santana rolled her eyes. "How about you come to the boutique next weekend and pick up your invitation?"

"Cool." Brittany nodded as they both finished their cigarettes and headed back to Santana's office.

* * *

After sitting in silence for almost 30 minutes, Brittany was playing a game on her phone while Santana pretended to do work but was sneaking glances at her every few minutes.

"I can see you staring at me." Brittany laughed while putting her phone down.

"Whatever." Santana said while clearing her throat and looking back at her sketch book.

"Come sit back close." Brittany smiled.

Santana eyed Brittany up and down before walking back over by her and sitting down next to her on the couch. Brittany quickly kissed her on the cheek, causing Santana to gasp softly. "Now you can relax around me."

Santana nodded and turned her head to stare at Brittany, her eyes flickered down to the blonde's lips, she licked her lips slowly and moved forward to kiss Brittany, just as her cell phone rang and startled her causing her to jump back. "S-sorry." She mumbled while grabbing her phone off her desk.

**_What?_**

_Bring home some wings, we want habanero, garlic parm, and bbq.  
_

**_Puck, you dont live with us so you don't get to tell me to bring home anything, and why are you at our condo anyways?_**

_Waiting for dinner, duh.  
_

**_Go to hell, where's Cedes?_**

_She's asleep, Sam is here and they are being all couplely, it's gross. _

**_I'll be home after the storm blows over._**

_Uh, yeah, the storm ended like 20 minutes ago, where the hell are you? In a cave._ Puck laughed._  
_

**_I'm in the my office with Brittany, you know there aren't windows in here._ **Santana snapped while glancing at Brittany

_Sweet, you bagged her._

**_Shut the fuck up Puckerman, I did not sleep with her._ **Santana whispered harshly while smiling nervously at Brittany.

_**I want you gone when I get home, you better not be in my room either, Bye.**_

Santana hung up the phone quickly. "Sorry, ummm, that was Puck, I guess the storm is over, so we can leave."

"The lights are still out." Brittany told her.

"Yeah, it probably blew a fuse. I'll hit the switch on the way out." Santana told her while blowing out candles.

"Ok." Brittany smiled while standing up and and putting her sneakers back on.

Santana looked around her office and made sure she got all the candles before looking the door and leading Brittany to the break area and handing her raincoat back to her.

When they got back to store floor Brittany turned and faced her. "Thanks for an awesome storm party." She smiled. "Next time we kiss, I'll have better aim and catch your lips." She whispered in Santana's ear while hugging her.

Santana cleared her throat and nodded but didn't respond verbally. She reached around Brittany and unlocked the door. "Bye Brittany." Santana smiled.

"See you later, I'll be back for my invitation and mask." Brittany smiled while leaving the boutique.

Santana stood outside her boutique and watched Brittany walk down the street until she didn't see her anymore.

* * *

_It might seem crazy what I'm about to say_  
_ Sunshine she's here, you can take a break_  
_ I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space_  
_ With the air, like I don't care baby by the way_

Brittany sang loudly as she picked up Quinn's Starbuck's order from the drivethru, she grabbed the drinks and clapped along to the radio before pulling away and singing the chorus of the song.

_Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

She pulled up to the Gucci store Quinn was waiting for her at and continued to sing loudly as Quinn got in the backseat and rolled her eyes at the singing blonde in the driver's seat. Brittany continued to sing while waving at her with a big smile and handing her coffee to her.

_Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,  
Well, give me all you got, and don't hold back, yeah,  
Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,  
No offense to you, don't waste your time  
Here's why_

"Take me straight home please." Quinn yelled over the music as Brittany sped off from the store.

Brittany began to get too engrossed in the song and began to drive with her knee so she could clap and sing along happily, causing Quinn to once again glare at her.

_Bring me down  
Can't nothing bring me down  
My level's too high  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing bring me down  
I said (let me tell you now)  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing bring me down  
My level's too high  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing bring me down  
I said_

Quinn watched in horror as Brittany danced and clapped, still driving with her knee, while she took the occasional sip of her coffee. She finally couldn't take it and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Turn that shit off now!" Quinn screamed out while balling up a piece of paper in backseat and throwing it at Brittany.

Brittany slammed on the brakes out of shock, resulting in Quinn's latte spilling in her lap.

"You're fired!" Quinn screamed out.

"What, why?" Brittany asked quickly while pulling over to the side of the road.

"Look at my dress!" Quinn yelled as her face turned red. "You and that damn song."

"I should have known you wouldn't be able to relate to the song, you being a bitch at all." Brittany replied sympathetically. "That's my fault, you don't have to fire me because of my music. We can go back to Starbucks and get a new latte, you're dress wasn't that pretty anyways, so that's not really a loss, and I'll play whatever you want to hear." Brittany smiled while handing Quinn some napkins from her glove box. "I have Spotify on my phone, here I'll pick a song right now."

Quinn snatched the napkins from her and began to dry her dress. "Just take me home Brittany."

"Am I still fired?" Brittany asked her. "We are supposed to go to a fashion show this week and I'm really excited about it, I bought a new dress already and everything."

Quinn rolled her eyes before glaring at her. "Are you serious right now?"

"Wait, I have the perfect song." Brittany said quickly while typingin her phone before she began to sing.

_I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around  
And say..._

_That it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late..._  
_I said it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late, too late, oh, oh_

"It kind of fits this situation, right?" Brittany asked with a smile. "No, wait...this would be you singing to be me." She mumbled to herself. "Let me pick a different song."

Brittany smiled as she buffered the song to the chorus and sang sweetly to Quinn, who was less than amused and just glared at her.

_I apologize (believe me I do) Oh believe me I do._  
_ I apologize (honest and true) Oh honest and true._  
_ Because I know I was wrong_  
_ And so I sing you this song._  
_ And I'm tryna get through to make it up to you yeah._

"Brittany, I will unfire you if you stop playing songs to me right now. I don't want to hear One Republic or Anita Baker, I just want you to take me home, now." Quinn said slowly while trying not to choke Brittany.

"Ok, good thing I opted for the leather seats in my car, that would be a mess on my interior if it was cloth." Brittany shrugged before turning around and driving Quinn home.

"Do not turn that radio back on." Quinn snapped when she saw Brittany reach for her iPod.

* * *

"Cedes you think we need a zipper on this side too or no?" Santana asked while walking a sketch over the diva, who was reading an article in a magazine in her bed.

Mercedes grabbed the book and examined the sketch. "No, I wouldn't do too many zippers, but maybe move this one over." She told her while handing the book back as Santana climbed in her bed and sat next to her.

"Cool, thanks." Santana nodded.

"Is this for a customer?" Mercedes asked while watching Santana erase one of the zippers and move it over.

"Kind of." Santana replied, her eyes never leaving the sketch.

"Kind of?" Mercedes asked. "Since when you do make clothes for free?" She laughed out. "You damn near charge me for designs."

"It's for Brittany." Santana mumbled.

"Whoa! Bullshit!" Mercedes laughed out. "Are you serious?"

"She asked if I would make her a skirt when we waited out the storm together, and I told her yes." Santana shrugged.

Mercedes nodded. "Good to know you aren't being a creeper and randomly making her a skirt."

Santana looked up at her and glared at her briefly. "I'm not a fuckin stalker."

"I didn't say that." Mercedes smiled. "Puck!" She then screamed out.

"I hate you." Santana sighed while closing her sketchbook as Puck walked in the room.

"Yo." He replied while taking a bite of the burger he was eating.

"Why are you always here lately?" Santana laughed.

"You live closer to Quinn, easier access." He smiled while sitting on the bed.

"You're still messing around with her?" Santana asked.

Puck nodded. "Yep and she's pissed at your girl." He laughed out. "Something about a latte and being a happy bitch." He shrugged. "I stopped listening, she had on a see through shirt."

"Perv." Mercedes said while shaking her head.

"I made you girls burgers." He then added.

"So you are good for something." Santana laughed while jumping out of bed and running to the kitchen.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come Artie?" Brittany asked one final time before walking out of their apartment.

"Positive, have fun." He smiled while taking a drink out of his beer.

"Ok, well see you later, don't wait up." She smiled as she left.

15 minutes later she walked into her favorite bar and instantly began to nod her head to the music. She danced her way to the bar and was about to order when a drink when someone ordered one for her.

"Apple martini for her Mark." Santana smiled.

"Coming right up." Mark smiled.

"Are you following me?" Brittany laughed.

"I believe I was here first." Santana laughed. "You out by yourself tonight?" She then asked. Brittany nodded as Mark set her drink in front of her. "Put it on my tab." She told him before Brittany could set the money down.

"Thanks." Brittany smiled. "Yes, I'm here alone, you?"

Santana nodded. "Mercedes didn't want to come out."

"I invited Artie, but he passed too." Brittany shrugged while taking a sip.

"Isn't he in a wheelchair?" Santana scowled.

"Yeah." Brittany nodded. "Doesn't mean he can't party." She said softly.

"Very true." Santana replied sympathetically. "So how did get end up in the wheelchair?"

"Skiing trip when we were freshman in high school." Brittany told her. "Our school had a ski club and we went to Aspen every year during Christmas break, we went on the expert trail and he hit a tree."

Santana's face dropped. "Whoa, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, Artie lives a relatively normal life just like us." Brittany smiled. "He has went to college, got his degree, owns his own company, like I told you before, has a girlfriend, and has sex all the time."

Santana scowled slightly at that initially but ended up laughing off the statement.

"Want to dance?" Brittany asked.

Santana smiled. "Sure." She replied while finishing her drink and following Brittany to the small dance floor in the bar. Chris Brown's song She Aint You came on and Brittany immediately rested her hands on Santana's waist and began to dance with a big smile. Santana couldn't help but smile and dance with her perfectly in sync.

"You're a pretty good dancer." Brittany said while spinning the Latina around and pulling her close as Janet Jackson's song I Get Lonely came on. "Can you slow dance just as good?"

Santana nodded and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck. "Yeah I think I can manage."

Santana locked eyes with Brittany and begin to sing softly with the music while they swayed.

_I get so lonely_  
_ Can't let just anybody hold me_  
_ You are the one that lives in me, my dear_  
_ Want no one but you_

_ Sittin here with my tears_  
_ All alone with my fears_  
_ I'm wonderin if I have to do_  
_ Withoutcha_  
_ But there's no reason why_

_ I fell asleep late last night_  
_ Cryin like a newborn child_  
_ Holdin myself close_  
_ Pretendin my arms are yours_  
_ I want no one but you_

She then rested her head on Brittany's chest as Brittany rocked them side to side.

"Are you singing to me or just singing the lyrics?" Brittany asked Santana.

Santana lifted her head. "I don't know." She shrugged, she moved to kiss Brittany when she felt Brittany's phone vibrate in her pocket.

"I'm on call with Quinn, sorry I have to take this." Brittany smiled while grabbing her phone. "Yes Quinn, I mean Miss Fabray." Brittany hung up the phone. "Sorry I have to take her and her date dinner."

Santana sighed. "It's ok."

"Where's your phone?" Brittany asked her.

Santana pulled it out of her jeans pocket and handed it to Brittany. The blonde quickly typed in her phone number and handed it back to her. "When I call you, I want the rest of my dance." She then grabbed her purse from the bar and winked at Santana before leaving.

Santana sighed and went back to the bar. "I need something stronger." She told Mark sadly.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
